Tarde
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Punto de vista de Faye después del final de CB. Aviso: Spoilers al final de CB (obviamente). Muuuuuuy depresivo.


Tarde

Al fin Jet se quedó dormido. Es un alivio, ya me tenía harta con sus "Faye, quítate de la ventana", "Faye, deberías descansar", "Faye, no tiene caso que sigas despierta".

¡¿Cuándo va a dejar de tratarme como una niña?!, ¡Yo sé manejar mi vida!.

Ahora yo gané, él se durmió y sigo aquí de pie frente a la ventana, pero no puedo evitar sentir ese presentimiento... hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta.

No estoy acostumbrada a que haya tanto silencio en el Bebop, generalmente está la televisión encendida, Jet hablando solo (o con sus árboles), Ed jugando por ahí y Ein ladrando...

Ahora todo está tan callado. Da la sensación de que no hay nada, de ausencia.

Y viéndolo así, realmente no hay nadie además de mí. Hace unos días que dejamos a Ed y Ein en la Tierra, tú marchaste hace unas horas y Jet se durmió haces unos minutos.

¿Crees que las cosas habrían tomado otro rumbo si yo no me hubiera empeñado en ir a la Tierra?.

No lo sé...

Y tú sin embargo me dijiste que "ibas a recorrer el camino de la muerte" y que "ese era un camino que debías tomar solo", a pesar de todas mis súplicas y de mis intentos de razonar partiste.

Ahora que lo pienso, es gracioso.

Es decir, que tú, Spike Spiegel, el caza-recompensas, el ex-miembro del Dragón Rojo, el gorjo, el hombre momia, el vaquero, muera... No, eso no puede ser, sería más probable que Jet abandonara sus bonsáis a que tú murieras (espera, creo que ya lo hizo una vez, ¿No?, jeje...).

Ya te veo llegar, está amaneciendo, así que no creo que tardes mucho.

Entonces, entrarás por esa puerta lleno de sangre y con heridas de gravedad. Jet correrá a auxiliarte y tú, con un cigarro aplastado en los labios le dirás que no es nada y que sólo quieres algo de comer.

Después, yo te vendaré como hago siempre y curaré tus heridas mientras te recuerdo lo descuidado y confiado que eres, te diré que eres un desconsiderado y que es muy egoísta de tu parte preocupar así a los que te queremos.

Y tú me mirarás, y me dirás que todo está bien porque estás con nosotros, que ya todo terminó y que ahora, como lo prometiste, sólo vivirás con la mirada hacia el futuro...

¡Ah, maldición!, ¿Por qué estoy llorando de nuevo?, yo sé que estás bien y que en cualquier momento vas a regresar como tantas otras veces lo has hecho. Eres mucho más fuerte que Vicious, yo lo sé, yo—yo... ¿¡Por qué estoy llorando por ti!?, ¡Es absurdo!.

Alguien llama. Jet se levanta todavía medio dormido para atender el teléfono, menos mal que no me vio.

Y a todo esto... ¿Quién puede llamar a estas horas de la mañana?.

Ya lo imagino, seguro estás tan lastimado que no puedes regresar por ti solo y quieres que vayamos por ti. Claro, iremos a recogerte a pesar de todo lo que nos dijiste anoche porque somos tus amigos, te queremos y lo sabes. ¡Para ti todo es tan simple, tan fácil!.

Ahí vuelve Jet, aunque su mirada tiene algo diferente, parece estar confundido.

No me digas que te largaste a otro lado Spike, porque yo misma iré por ti y te traeré de vuelta sin preocuparme por tus heridas, sin importar donde estés.

¿Qué pasa Jet...?, ¿Por qué me miras así...?, ¿Por qué sacudes la cabeza?, ¿¡Qué es lo que estás negando!?.

No me digas que...

No... no puede ser... ¡No puede ser!, ¡Spike no está muerto!, ¡¿Cómo les creíste?!, ¡¡Spike no puede morir!!.

No Jet, no me toques, ¡Yo soy fuerte!, ¡Además ya te dije que Spike...!, ¡Spike está con vida!. ¡Anda!, ¡Mírame!, tú también lo sabes, el está bien, ¿Cierto Jet...?

Y sin responder, me suelta y se va diciendo que tiene que preparar el desayuno. ¡¿Cómo puede pensar en algo así ahora?!, ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a Spike!, ¡Anda Faye!, ¡Levántate de ahí y apresúrate!, No me digas que de verdad te creíste eso de que está muerto. ¡Anda, deja de llorar como una niña!, ¡Sé fuerte!.

Pero ahora... no puedo, no soy fuerte... nunca lo he sido...

Dime Spike, ¿Si no te hubiera dicho lo de Julia...?, ¿Si hubiera tenido el valor para dispararte cuando te ibas...?

Seguramente todo estaría mejor, tendrías un balazo en la pierna, quizá uno en el brazo o en el costado, pero estarías aquí, vivo, una bala o dos no son nada para ti.

¿Por qué ahora Spike?, ¿Por qué?.

Era una tontería y lo sabes, sabes que vivir aferrado al pasado no te lleva a nada; yo misma lo he comprobado.

Lo que tienes ahora, es el presente, el instante, y tienes todo un futuro por delante, toda una vida por vivir.

¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que ser tan terco?!.

Jet dijo que no te importaba morir porque ya no tenías nada por qué vivir.

Encima de todo, mentiroso. ¿Qué es Jet entonces?, ¿Ed e incluso Ein?, ¿Qué soy YO?, ¡¿Es que nunca significamos nada para ti?!.

Te juro que ahora mismo sería capaz de ir a buscar a esa tonta rubia, la sacaría de la tumba y la golpearía. Le preguntaría si es que nunca significaste nada para ella, si jamás se dio cuenta lo maravilloso que era el hombre que tenía. Si no había visto que tenía en sus manos el corazón de una persona magnífica... ese corazón que ella había traicionado fácilmente.

¿Y por qué lo traicionó?, No, no por nada de lo ocurrido en el pasado, lo traicionó por que se dejó morir y no se dio cuenta de que al morir ella te estaba matando a ti también.

Spike, tú eres fuerte, tú si eres fuerte. ¿Por qué morir así?, ¿Por qué dejarme de esta manera?.

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?, ¿Pensar que todo fue un sueño como tú me dijiste?. No, esto no es un sueño, es la peor de todas mis pesadillas.

Quizá... quizá tú me odiabas por mi actitud, por como me portaba, pero yo al igual que tú tenía muchos temores, muchos secretos atándome a mi pasado, un pasado que al final no me sirvió de nada.

Nunca me fue tan fácil abrirme y lo sabes porque tú eras igual que yo.

Si yo hubiera sido distinta... dime, si yo hubiera actuado de otra manera y me hubiera mostrado como realmente soy, ¿Me hubieras hecho caso?, ¿Hubiera logrado detenerte?.

¡Pero es que yo fui como soy!, Quizá mi error fue que te deje ver todo hasta el último momento, quizá ya era demasiado tarde porque tú ya habías elegido tu camino.

¿Realmente no había nada que te hiciera cambiar de opinión?.

¿Sabes algo?, Realmente soy una tonta porque hasta ahora veo que todo lo que tú, Jet y los demás decían sobre mí, es cierto.

No soy más que una niña pequeña y asustada, una niña perdida, indefensa, testaruda y encima de todo, orgullosa.

Y soy más tonta aún por haberme dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora, ahora que ya es tarde. Bien dicen que "uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido".

Y me duele, no sabes cuanto me duele haberte perdido así, por mi orgullo. El sólo hecho de pensar que nunca volveré a ver esa sonrisa tuya tan despreocupada, esa voz dulce y relajada.

No habrá quien me diga que soy una molestia quien me regañe por ir a los casinos a tirar todo mi dinero, no habrá quien me niegue préstamos para pagar lo que debo a los casinos.

¡Spike, quiero que me escuches!, ¡Mírame como lo hiciste hace un rato!, ¡Mírame a los ojos y escucha bien lo que te estoy diciendo!.

Soy una Faye diferente, ¡De verdad que lo soy!.

Spike, tan distinta soy que estoy admitiendo mis sentimientos por ti, ¡Con un demonio, estoy enamorada de ti!, ¡Te amo y no puedo aceptar que estés muerto!.

Si yo pudiera ser para ti, aunque fuera un solo instante lo que eres tú para mí...

Si al mirarme tu mirada fuera como la que muestras al hablar de Julia...

¡Dime Spike!, ¡Dímelo!, ¡¿Por qué tenías que irte ahora?!... ¿Y por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto para que yo me diera cuenta de tantas cosas...?.

Spike, te amo tanto... yo... dejaría de jugar, jamás volvería a pisar un casino, dejaría de ser tan molesta, ¡Incluso vendería mi alma al diablo!, cualquier cosa... lo que fuera para tenerte de vuelta; y poder percibir de nuevo el aroma de tu colonia mezclado con el cigarro, escuchar tu risa, ver esos ojos caídos y hermosos...

Perdóname Spike, perdóname por haberme dado cuenta de todo esto tan tarde...

__________________________________

Y he aquí mi primer fic de Cowboy Bebop, inspirado (cómo no) en ese preciosísimo final (para variar) y depresivo a más no poder.

La verdad tenía ganas de revivir a Spike y hacer un fic largo pero seriamente ¡¿Cómo demonios se puede revivir a Spike?!, ¡No hay forma _!, créanme, ya le dí vueltas y vueltas al asunto y no veo la manera . ¡¡Buaaaa!!.

El asunto es que luego pensé que un ficcie introspectivo de Faye no estaría nada mal, sobre todo si consideramos cual sería su condición mental después de la muerte de Spike, y pensé también que si lo escribía en primera persona iba a ser más dramático, así que aquí tienen el resultado ^^;;. (además Faye siempre me pareció un personaje torturado y lleno de traumas, de esos que nunca dejan ver nada y que son tan apropiados para este tipo de fics ^^U).

Me doy cuenta que a partir del segundo cuarto de fic todo se vuelve pura angustia, definitivamente creo que este se va a convertir en uno de mis favoritos XD.

¡Ah, otra cosa!, yo JAMÁS vi la pareja Spike X Faye como algo posible, cada cual tenía su mundo y Spike no podía pensar en mujeres sin acordarse de Julia , pero el último capítulo (los dos últimos para ser más exacta) mostraron que Faye quería a Spike más de lo que dejaba ver (o al menos, eso es lo que yo ví). ¡Pobre chica!, ¡Encima de todo un amor no-correspondido!.

Pues ya saben, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas, efectivo y todas esas cosas serán bien recibidas en: ameria@mardelcaos.zzn , gracias ^^.

Principal


End file.
